


i'd go a billion miles to see your smile

by irrelevant



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Clones, Creepy, Extra Creepy With A Side of Wrong, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-09
Updated: 2010-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrelevant/pseuds/irrelevant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You shouldn't clone the ones you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'd go a billion miles to see your smile

**Author's Note:**

> Creepy and dark. First time I've made my own skin crawl.
> 
> ...Did I mention creepy?

Tim is running.

See Tim run.

See him zigzag between buildings because it’s harder to hit an erratically moving target.

See the double blast of red lasers miss him. See them hit a multilevel apartment building, hear the screams as the infrastructure crumples in on itself and fragments.

Tim keeps running.

He’s not running away from. He’s running to.

After Cassie, the San Francisco lab was compromised. He had to move it. He had to take the chance.

Attempt one-hundred-thousand and seventy-one. Protein link successful, human genetic degradation at level seven, attempt one-hundred-thousand and seventy-one unsuccessful.

Stabilizer needed. Specifics unknown.

Attempt one-hundred-thousand and seventy-two. Protein link successful, human genetic degradation arrested at level seven by stabilizer synthesized from Experiment 13’s stored DNA.

Attempt one-hundred-thousand and seventy-two: successful.

Today, it opened its eyes and looked at him. And then it smiled and it was wrong, it wasn’t his smile.

And that’s when Tim ran. He had to. He didn’t keep kryptonite in the lab; he didn’t want to take a chance on damaging…

Gotham is burning. Just two more streets. Two more and Tim will be at the bunker and there will be kryptonite.

And he’s still running.

Run Tim run.


End file.
